1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for managing secured belongings, and more particularly, to a system and method for managing belongings of a user who enters or exits from a secure region.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a bar code is a combination of letters and/or digits represented in black-and-white bar shaped symbols and is used to be easily read by a computer and to rapidly input data to the computer. Such an identification code is automatically scanned using an optical mark scanner to read predetermined information. For example, the bar code may be used to indicate types of commodity items complying with the universe product code (UPS) system or a Point Of Sales system (POS) of a wholesale shop or a retail shop.
Recently, a two-dimensional (2D) bar code having a black-and-white or colored lattice pattern and representing particular information in a matrix type, such as a QR code, a Microsoft (MS) Tag, etc. has been proposed. The proposed 2D bar code can be more actively used because it can represent a larger amount of information than the conventional bar code.
In order to prevent technology leakage or maintain security of an enterprise, a secure region is established and managed, and identity and belongings of a user who enters/exits from the secure region (to be simply referred to as the user, hereinafter) are checked.
In the conventional field of the related art, a seal sticker label is attached to secure belongings, for example, a photographing lens of a camera or a smart phone, thereby preventing a secret of a secure region from being photographed and preventing storage media or documents from being taken in or out to prevent the documents from being illegally copied to the storage media.
However, in a case where the seal sticker is optionally tampered with or detached from a predetermined location of the secured belongings and then reattached to the predetermined location of the secured belongings by the user, a security official had to visually inspect the tampering of the secure region. Thus, even if there is a damaged seal sticker, it is quite difficult to evidently detect the damaged seal sticker. That is to say, even if a seal sticker label is damaged by being detaching from and reattached to the secured belongings, the vigilance of the security official may be eluded in tense situations and moments.
In addition, the conventional seal sticker can be easily counterfeited. Further, in a case where the secured belongings are tampered and used to then be discarded, the counterfeited seal sticker on the secured belongings cannot be detected, making it difficult to achieve reinforced security.
Even if the conventional seal sticker label is damaged by being detaching from and reattached to the secured belongings, the vigilance of the security official may be eluded in tense situations and moments. However, when the secured belongings are tampered with and used to then be discarded by the user, it is not possible to determine whether there are any secured belongings or not.